Tatoo System
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = Tatooine system | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Outer Rim Territories | system = | sector = Arkanis Sector | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Tatooinians | poi = Adriana; Ohann; Tatooine | 1st = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope }} The Tatoo system, sometimes referred to as the Tatooine system, is a binary stellar system located in the Arkanis sector on the Outer Rim Territories. It is a twin-sun system with central stars identified as Tatoo I and Tatoo II (also referred to as G1 and G2) Star Wars (novelization) The system boasts three planets: Tatooine, Ohann and Adriana. Tatooine has three natural satellites identified as Ghomrassen, Guermessa and Chenini. Ohann has three unnamed moons while Adriana has four unnamed moons. The Tatoo system has been predominately dominated by the Hutts and their crime cartels, which lorded over the varying hyperspace trade routes including the Triellus Trade Route, also known as "Hutt Highway", which connected the Sisar Run with the Outer Rim Territories. There was the Crystal Passage, which originated on Tatooine and intersected the Triellus Trade Route and the Old Corellian Run. The Old Corellian Run, which originally spanned between Tatooine and Geonosis extended all the way to Ryloth in the Gaulus sector. There are very few races that are indigenous to the Tatoo system, all of which live or have lived on Tatooine. The earliest known race of sentients was a technologically advanced species known as the Kumumgah. Due to the actions of the amphibious Rakata, the Kumumgah suffered a radical change to their enviroment and society, eventually splitting off into two distinct sub-species. One species evolved into a race known as Jawas. The other, the Ghorfa, evolved into the savage Tusken Raiders. Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Alien Species History Thousands of years ago, the planet Tatooine was once a lush, tropical paradise, teeming with jungles, lakes and river basins. The only known native species on the planet at the time were the Kumumgah. A conquering race known as the Rakata invaded Tatooine and absorbed it into its ever-growing Infinite Empire. The Kumumgah eventually rebelled against the Rakatan slavers and as consequence for their actions, the Rakata initiated an intense firebombing campaign against them. The power of their weapons was so intense that it nearly obliterated the entire planet, transmogrifying its verdant jungles into a barren sea of fused glass. Over the span of millennia, the glass topography dissolved, turning the planet into a desert wasteland. The Kumumgah eventually split into two distinctive species; the Ghorfa and the Jawas. While the Jawas remained a somewhat passive race, the Ghorfa were savage hunters. They eventually evolved into the modern-day Tusken Raiders. Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Alien Species During the time of the Old Republic, there was very little interest in colonizing or expanding Republic law to the Tatoo system. As such, planets within the system were dominated by criminal enterprises, mostly controlled by the Hutts. Slavery was a common practice on Hutt-controlled worlds and crime lords purchased and sold human merchandise as easily as they would sell a landspeeder. There were many slave settlements located on Tatooine, particularly in heavy population centers such as Mos Espa. During the rise of the Galactic Empire under Emperor Palpatine, a moderate Imperial presence was established in the Tatoo system, but Palpatine was careful not to do anything that might destabilize the Hutts and their business networks. Palpatine monitored the busy trade routes and set up military garrisons outside of Anchorhead and Mos Eisley on Tatooine. Points of Interest Planets ; Tatooine: Tatooine was the closest planet to the twin suns and the only populated world in the Tatoo system. Its native population consisted of Jawas and Tusken Raiders, but also maintained heavily populated human settlements, consisting of sentients who have colonized the planet over the years. Common industries found on Tatooine include slavery, merchandise trading, podracing and moisture farming. ; Ohann: Ohann is a gas giant and the second planet orbiting Tatoo I and Tatoo II. It has three natural satellites. ; Adriana: Adriana is a gas giant and the third planet orbiting Tatoo I and Tatoo II. It has four natural satellites. It is distinguished from Ohann by large rings of ice that surround the planet. This ice formation provided a lucrative trade for miners who would collect and package ice deposits, transfer them to water and resell them to colonists on Tatooine. Films that take place in the * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith TV shows that take place in the Books that take place in the * Star Wars (novelization) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) Characters from the Incomplete * Acki * Ackmena * Ak-Buz * Ak-Rev * Alkhara * Amanaman * Amee * Anabar * Anachro * Ariela * Arno * Attark * Bok Askol * Jabba the Hutt * Jek Nkik * Jik'Tal * Jiktha * Jowir Ar'Lensa * Kant Aryon * Melee * Nico Diath * Om Aynat * Orrh Or'Ur * Orr'UrRuuR'R * Osak Ahot * Purvis Arrison * Rayc Ryjerd * Rycar Ryjerd * Reegesk * Rennek * Riorian * Sidronna Diath * Swilla Corey * Tour Aryan * URoRRuR'R'R * Uutkik * Wassak * Wimateeka * Zef Ando Notes & Trivia * The is one of the available properties on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Monopoly board game. See also External Links * * Tatoo system at Wookieepedia References Category:Tatooine Category:Star Wars Outer Rim star systems